


一滴也不可以漏

by komorebi0418



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komorebi0418/pseuds/komorebi0418
Summary: 新手上路，ooc都是我的都是我的





	一滴也不可以漏

“Aziraphale，你这个混蛋！堂堂纯洁的天使竟然这样折磨一个恶魔！你怎么可以这样对我！我的好天使你把它拿出来好不好”

Crowley一冲进书店里面的房间就开始撒娇，一边加紧双腿扭着自己的屁股，一边用手把Aziraphale的脖子搂住，用手指不停的抚摸Aziraphale的唇。

“Crowley，这是我们昨天说好的，你漏出来了，所以你要接受惩罚”

Aziraphale看起来完全不被眼前这个恶魔所诱惑，天知道他多想把手伸进那个，已经被跳蛋占据了半天的温暖小穴，一定已经湿透了。他后悔让别人看了一个上午自己的恶魔想要被草被填满的模样。

可是他不可以，他们昨天晚上才干了一炮，最后Crowley还不准自己退出来，还说什么“Aziraphale填满我，用你填满我，我保证我会好好珍藏它们，一滴也不会流出来。”

天使怎么可能想出夹住跳蛋去工作这么邪恶的惩罚，都是被Crowley这个恶魔引诱了。

“Aziraphale，你让它停下！”Crowley一边说一边把Aziraphale往凳子上推，让自己坐在Aziraphale的腿上，沿着耳轮舔到了耳垂，再轻轻含住吮吸了几下天使可爱的耳垂，满意的看到它变成粉红色。

“这是我们说好的，恶魔也不可以中途毁约。”Aziraphale的声音已经开始有一点沙哑了。

“Aziraphale，你真的要用跳蛋而不是你自己的那个玩意儿插进来吗？你的耳朵已经红了呢。”

可Crowley并没有放过Aziraphale敏感的耳朵的意思，他用自己又细又长的舌头，在Aziraphale敏感的耳朵模仿着抽插。

“Crowley，这不可以，现在还是白天，我们上一次仅仅是8个小时之前！天哪，我怎么可以和你在书店做这种事。”

Aziraphale用手往外推Crowley的胸膛，以最后的意志抵抗恶魔的诱惑，天知道他有多努力。

Crowley打了个响指，用绳子把Aziraphale的手松松的捆在了椅子背后，继续沿着下颚线舔和轻咬，到达Aziraphale饱满的唇的时候，难以抑制的呻吟出了声，一上午这个该死的跳蛋都在他的后面跳，内裤早就被肠液打湿了。

他迫不及待的把舌头伸进Aziraphale嘴里，舔过他的每一颗牙齿，逼迫两条舌头共舞，仗着自己的舌头长，试图不停的进入到更深的地方。

手也没有闲下来，一只偷偷的伸进Aziraphale的上衣，揉搓他的两边乳头，感受到它们在自己手下硬起来。

“Aziraphale，你顶到我了，你好硬，我可以帮你。”另一只手轻松解开了天使的皮带就往勃起的阴茎上套弄。

“Crowley，你放开我，我们不可以在这里。”Aziraphale自暴自弃的说，“我们回家，总之不可以在这里。”

恶魔完全没有理会天使的话，自顾自的埋下头去含住天使已经硬的发烫的阴茎，自己的小腿以下也变成了蛇尾把Aziraphale的腿缠在一起。

Crowley熟练的沿着柱身从下舔到上，坏心眼的用自己舌头尖尖的地方戳戳天使的马眼，再小心翼翼的含住，想吞下更多的天使。反复的吞吐几次后，Crowley亲吻了一下这个即将埋进他体内，带自己感受极端快乐的大东西。

“Aziraphale，你真美，连你的阴茎都这么美，你的乳尖也这么美。”Crowley把Aziraphale的衣服卷起来，下摆塞进他的领子，埋下头轻轻啃咬天使粉嫩的乳尖，左手一直绕着天使另一边的乳尖画圈，右手伸到了自己的身后，把跳蛋取了出来。

“Crowley，我们说好的一天。”Aziraphale不自觉的小幅度的往上顶了顶，蹭到了恶魔的臀缝。

“我们说好的一天，但是没说是跳蛋还是你，Aziraphale，你不想吗。瞧瞧你的阴茎，明明已经想插进我的屁股里，被我紧紧的吸住，狠狠地操我，填满我，不要再犹豫了。”Crowley扒下自己的裤子，一点点握住Aziraphale的阴茎往自己屁股里插。

Aziraphale实在是受不了了，挣脱了那个毫无作用的绳子，掐住恶魔的屁股抽动起来。

“Crowley，为什么我又被你诱惑了，恶魔真是可恶，整天都在引诱天使。”Aziraphale顶弄着恶魔的屁股，“Crowley，你好紧。”

恶魔的小穴紧紧吸住天使，舒服的让天使小声的吸气，更加卖力的掐着对方的屁股往上撞。结合处不断分泌出的肠液，随着囊袋不停的撞击被拍打出泡沫，衬得被翻出来的肠肉更加粉嫩。

Crowley忘情的插入Aziraphale的白发，抱着他可爱天使的脑袋，在脖颈处辗转，留下属于自己的一个又一个印记。

Aziraphale的阴茎已经完全被Crowley吃了进去，每一寸肠肉在和跳动的肉棒进行最深切的交流。

Crowley仰起头来，把自己的胸前两点送到他的嘴边，想让爱人用嘴安慰它，吮吸它。而早就已经熟悉伴侣的性癖的天使，在嘴巴接触到白嫩的胸脯的时候，就想到应该怎么取悦这个恶魔了。

他习惯性的先用舌头沿着乳尖画了两个圈，再轻轻的咬住顶端，轻轻的咬了几下之后突然含住整个乳尖吮吸。突如其来的快感让那个温暖的后穴一下子就收紧了。

差点被夹射的天使立刻开始加速，故意每次大力冲撞都碾过恶魔的敏感点。

“Aziraphale，你…你慢…点。”Crowley这整个上午已经快精神崩溃了，天使怎么突然就加速了，平常他都是每次一定要顶到最深，一下一下的，让他明确感受到自己的小穴是怎么把那个粗大的家伙吃进去，又一点一点不舍的吐出来的。

又一次磨过敏感点的时候，天使特地重重的吮吸了一下一直没有抚慰的另一边乳头，Crowley仿佛被电了一下，射了出来，白色的液体吐在两人的耻毛上，Aziraphale用手指抹了一点，塞进了恶魔已经被自己亲的殷红的嘴里，模仿着抽插。Crowley配合的用舌头邀请手指进的更深，缠住手指就像自己的小穴紧紧吸着大肉棒一样。

Aziraphale被上下紧紧吸住，快速冲刺了几分钟，射在了小穴深处，“Crowley，没有下次了，不可以再引诱我了。”Aziraphale一边用手把恶魔射在自己肚皮上的精液喂给他自己，一边在他耳边说，“今天再漏出来，下次就换成把手绑起来，不准你摸自己，把你操到射，操到失禁。”


End file.
